The Secret of the Knight
by Kuma Kuroko
Summary: El caballero ante todos mantiene un secreto, tan callado que nadie conoce de su existencia, tan solo su cómplice. Un amoroso secreto, un erótico secreto... ¿Dispuestos a huir para mantenerlo asi? El estatus de Romeo y Julieta se hizo agotador. One shot AU Pairing: OtaYuu [Otabek Altin x Yuuri Katsuki]


_Tienes que saber que, si te acercas mucho a mi, no te voy a dejar ir._

 **THE SECRET OF THE KNIGHT**

 _ **Papá y Mamá ya se han ido a su cama  
La luna brilla en momento oportuno  
Es hora ya, voy a trepar por su balcón**_

Terminó de subirme por el muro de conveniente ladrillo, el que llevo ya meses enteros trepando hasta llegar al pequeño balcón de la habitación, abro las puertas de cristal y paso a través de las cortinas, viendo a quien me espera sentado dando la espalda a esta entrada. Sonrió por inercia, viendo la hermosa figura que me encanta aún más día a día como si fuera la primera vez que la veo.

Debió sentir mi mirada, volteando la cabeza y viéndome aquí parado, la sonrisa radiante en su rostro delata su alegría de verme como la mía hacia él. Se levanta apresurado y al estar un poco cerca se lanza a abrazarme, le devuelvo el abrazo pegándolo a mi cuerpo tanto como me sea posible, apenas más bajo que yo, pero mucho más "delgado" en comparación.

Tan solo está usando una chaqueta que es mía, un bóxer negro que cubre toda esa piel que aún no he podido tocar, él se acurruca más en mí, yo beso su cabeza llena de cabello lacio y siempre perfumado. Bajo mis manos hasta dejarlas debajo de sus glúteos y alzarlo hasta dejarlo un poco más alto que yo, comenzando a besarlo con pasión, él toma mi rostro en sus delicadas manos y sigue con este contacto, pegándome más a él e invitándome sin saberlo a continuar con algo más allá que un simple beso cargado de sentimientos.

Camino a ciegas, sabiéndome de memoria esta habitación por tantas noches de estar visitandola. Llegó a la cama y lo tumbo ahí mientras nos seguimos besando, casi queriendo comernos el uno al otro con hambre insaciable, yo más que él, a decir verdad. Nos separamos por la falta de aire y veo su rostro colorado hasta las orejas, los labios un poco hinchados, húmedos y con un tenue tono rosa por el contacto ya finalizado. Él me sonríe y acaricia mi rostro tiernamente como si el frágil de los dos fuera yo.

—Otabek—ronronea con ese pequeño y apenas marcado acento que me fascina, su voz aterciopelada y dulce me hace sonreírle de vuelta.

—Yuuri —murmuro mientras bajó hasta su altura para iniciar un beso más, cargado de cariño y esa inocente pasión que lo caracteriza a él que está guiando este contacto. Siento sus caricias en mi cuello, en donde apenas tengo un poco de corto cabello hasta subir y tomar mi rostro como parece fascinarle.

Mis manos se quedan ancladas en el colchón, juntando y moviendo mi cadera contra la de Yuuri, que sigue con sus piernas a cada lado de mi cintura, apenas ahogando un gemido entre nuestro apasionado contacto. Tiene los ojos llorosos, no comprendo porque y está comenzando a temblar un poco, una de mis manos baja por todo su cuerpo hasta llegar a su cintura, apretándose contra mi mientras Yuuri gime muy bajito una vez cortado el beso.

—Tu...—murmuró apenado y desviando la mirada a otro punto de la habitación, queriendo juntar las piernas, pero siendo impedido por mi cuerpo. —Tú quieres...

—Solo si tu también quieres —le respondo a su inconexa pregunta, este tema que desde hace tiempo nos ronda y por respeto a él no había tocado en lo más mínimo.

 _ **Tú te has lanzado a mis brazos tan perfecto  
Y yo no puedo evitar ser muy directo  
Tus labios hoy van a ser míos ya veras**_

—Es que... si quiero, pero...—balbucea inflando un poco los mofletes de manera infantil, este gesto me causa un poco de gracia y junto mi frente con la suya, obligándole de forma sutil a mirarme de nuevo.

—Si te asusta no tienes por qué forzarte, puedo esperar todo lo que quieras, ya lo he hecho hasta ahora, al fin y al cabo —digo para tranquilizarlo, siento su pulso acelerado y su respiración levemente entre cortada.

—no quiero hacerte esperar más—rodea mi cuello con sus brazos pálidos —De verdad quiero hacerlo contigo Otabek—susurra viéndome añorante y deseoso. Trago un poco duro por esta pecaminosa propuesta que llevaba esperando desde... ¿Desde cuándo lo hacía?

Ya no puedo ni recordar cuánto tiempo llevo esperando que estemos cerca, ser uno y no separarnos nunca, este extraño amor que tenemos él y yo bajo un continuo secretismo para todos. Hace cuánto que estamos este extraño estatus de Romeo y Julieta temiendo ser descubiertos por la gente que nos rodea, como si lo que hiciéramos fuera el peor y más prohibido de los pecados existentes, cuando tan solo es querernos como a más nadie que conozcamos.

La primera vez que lo vi fue en una clase de Ballet, apenas nos llevamos un par de meses de diferencia de edad, ambos con 8 en ese preciso momento en el que empecé a mirarlo por simple curiosidad. Era gordito, hasta el mismo Yuuri lo aceptaba y se reía un poco de sí mismo por esto, apodado como el "cerdito" de la clase a pesar de ser uno de los mejores en eso. Su torpeza para responder, el nivel de inocencia rayando en lo absurdo aun a esa edad, era cualidades que simplemente me tenían en una constante observación hacia Yuuri. Aun con esto no quiere decir que estuviéramos precisamente conectados...

 _—_ _¿Porque miras tanto al cerdo? —miro a mi lado al rubio ojos verdes que esta de brazos cruzados viéndome —Es divertido ver cuando se cae, pero no es para tanto._

 _—_ _Él es... extraño ¿no crees? —dije pensando que de alguna manera mi curiosidad estaba fundamentada y alguien más la tenía._

 _—_ _pues no, él es tan común como cualquier otro japonés —bufo con su mal genio de siempre, solté una pequeña risita—Además... habla rarísimo, no entiendo la manera en la que dice mi nombre, no suena a ruso —se quejaba como si eso fuera un mal de morir. Viviendo en Rusia y hablando Ingles era más bien un milagro que siendo Yuuri de Japón ya lo hablara tan fluido, de hecho, me resultaba bastante lindo su manera de pronunciar "Yuri", por desgracia no me había hablado en esos tiempos, privandome de su hermosa presencia sin razón alguna._

 _La primera vez que hablamos él y yo puede resultar graciosa, puesto que no fue precisamente casual, mucho menos porque él sintiera alguna clase de interés en mí, como yo hacia él. Nos quedamos encerrados en un aula del colegio después de clases, los dos solo viendo la puerta queriendo que está se abriera sola o algo así, era un poco incómodo para él la situación, mi expresión regular parece de molestia y quizás es mal interpretable. Pasó media hora y nadie llegaba a abrir el aula, ya se nos hacía tarde para la lección de ballet, creo que esto era lo que más lo preocupaba. Aun así, todo lo que yo hacía en ese largo rato era mirarle, quedarme con la vista clavada en Yuuri, como si este fuera la octava maravilla del mundo._

 _Su nariz respingona, los cachetes rellenitos y sonrosados, destacando en la tersa piel blanca que tiene, sus lentes de pasta azul y cabello negro me tenían simplemente hipnotizado sin razón alguna, eran rasgos muy comunes, incluyendo los ojos color caramelo que tenía, pero siendo el... Me parecían la cosa más espectacular y preciosa de todas. Me relamí los labios un poco ansioso, como me hubiera gustado agarrarlo de los mofletes y darle un beso, sin embargo, mi nivel de riesgo no llegaba tan alto, tan solo le di un suave besito en la mejilla que le dejó aún más rojo que antes._

 _ **Esta noche será eterna lo veo en tus ojos  
Que tú tienes miedo más no debes temer  
Yo soy tu caballero y te pienso proteger**_

Besaba de forma lenta y candente cada parte de su cuello, bajando poco a poco el cierre de la chaqueta mientras Yuuri jadeaba, metiendo las manos por debajo de mi camisa y acariciando mi abdomen hasta mi pecho, forzándome a quitarme la camisa para mayor comodidad. Su rostro se sonrojó, como si esta fuera la primera vez que me ve desnudo de la cintura para arriba. Termino de abrir la chaqueta, viendo el pálido y apenas marcado pecho de Yuuri, los pezones rosados y redondos como los de una chica, él parece avergonzado de que me quedé viendo eso en específico, solo por molestarlo un poquito comencé a besar desde el cuello, pasando por la clavícula y terminar en su pezón derecho, lamiéndolo para luego comenzar a chuparlo.

—n-no hagas... unng...—sus gemidos eran adorables, además de los pequeños temblores y escalofríos que recorrían su cuerpo.

—Si haces sonidos así no pienso hacerte caso—reí por lo bajo, dando un suave besito en el pezón ya duro por el estímulo. Comencé a dar besos en lugares aleatorios de todo el pecho, dejando marcas en todos sitios fueran visibles o no, si enserio haremos esto no quiero que lo olvide. Yuuri me detiene, tomando mi rostro y dándome un beso corto, haciendo casi lo mismo que yo, iniciando un pequeño camino de besitos por todo el cuello. Más que erótico resultaba un poco tierno que quisiera hacer algo el también, para mi es una especie de muestra de cariño por su parte.

Con su cabeza en la curvatura de mi cuello pude hacer lo mismo, llenando de fuertes mordidas toda el área mientras él tan sólo daba pequeños y tímidas mordidas en mi piel, casi como si temiera que me quejara por lo que estaba haciendo. Acaricio su espalda desde los omoplatos hasta donde pierde su nombre, dando lugar a un gemido un poco más fuerte en él, justamente en mi oreja, logrando hacerme gruñir un poco alto y excitado. Meto mis manos dentro del bóxer, acariciando ese par de montículos de carne con un poco de brusquedad, quisiera quitar ya toda la ropa que tenemos, pero tengo la ligera impresión de que eso lo pondría más nervioso. Es la primera vez que haré esto con él y Yuuri conmigo ¿Porque andar con prisas y con posibilidades de arruinarlo?

—O-Otabek...—gime aferrándose a mí, respirando entrecortado y acelerado.

— ¿Te gusta? —pregunté un poco burlón, sintiendo el bulto entre sus piernas ponerse más duro al igual que el mio.

—M-me gus-gusta...—balbuceó un poco ronco, con gemidos y jadeos complacidos entre medio. Hasta ahora era es la primera persona que conozca que se excite tanto por estarle acariciando las nalgas, tal vez es simplemente un gusto raro supongo. A pesar de esto no voy a negar que me encanta como ronronea a mi oído.

 _ **Di adiós a lo aburrido, tú se bienvenido  
A este cuento de hadas mi hermoso chico  
Cada latido de ti se va clavando en mi  
Tu eres mi deseo infernal**_

 _—_ _O-Otabek—balbuceó, llevando su mano a donde deposite aquel casto beso. Se veía confuso por lo que hice._

 _—_ _Eres lindo, cerdito Katsuki —dije sin pensarlo demasiado, su cara se volvió aún más roja de lo que ya estaba de por sí._

 _—_ _¿Por qué lo dices? — me preguntó confuso, yo tan solo había vuelto mi vista a la puerta._

 _Unos 15 minutos después nos sacaron de esa aula, ambos decidimos no ir a la lección de danza ese día pues ya era muy tarde y la maestra posiblemente se enojaría mucho con nosotros por eso. Lo que yo no supe en ese momento es que esa sería la última vez que lo vería en mucho, mucho tiempo. No nos dieron mayor información de esto, tampoco es como que la necesitaríamos siendo apenas conocidos._

 _Por su familia tuvo que viajar a Estados Unidos, no dijo nada a nadie, tampoco se despidió, podía decirse que no tenía amigos, ni siquiera yo lo era y es algo de lo que me arrepiento enormemente, una infancia sumamente solitaria y puedo decir que la sufrió con creces. Me pregunte mucho si hubiera cambiado algo de haberme acercado en lugar de verlo en la distancia, tan solo pensando en lo maravilloso que sería poder ser cercanos... Al menos convertirme en una persona de tu confianza, no siendo el caso desgraciadamente._

 _Por ese tiempo, uno bastante extenso en el cual paso la tan afamada pubertad y todo lo que esta conlleva inicie mi primera relación. Yuri Plisetsky, de manera que solo él puede considerar normal se confesó, siendo franco yo no sentía lo mismo ni por asomo, tan solo acepte para que no me odiase y quien sabe, tal vez algo podía surgir de pasar tiempos como algo mas a simples amigos corriendo el ligero riesgo de la edad que por algún motivo a él lo preocupaba muchísimo. Podría decirse que por ese tiempo iba todo muy bien, Yuri y yo a todos lados como uña y mugre, de vez en cuando aprovechando lo sola que suele estar mi casa, eso hasta que él volvió, 5 casi 6 putos años después._

 _No cambió mucho, sus rasgos asiáticos solo un poco más acentuados, los ojos menos grandes y más delgado. Yuri rió un poco al verlo, yo solo me quede tieso en mi lugar ¿Por qué debía serme tan especial? Atraerme de esta manera casi cruel hacia él._

 _ **Te he ansiado tanto mi Cinderella  
Que ya no puedo aguantar a devorarte entero.  
Y tu rubor me indica con precaución**_

— ¿Se siente bien? —pregunté acariciando su pene junto al mío con una mano, jadeando uno a la cara del otro.

—S-si~—tenía un dedo en la boca, posiblemente mordiendolo. Aparte esa mano de su cara para unir mis labios con los de él, invadiendo su boca e iniciando un duelo entre nuestras lenguas a la vez que mi mano bajaba muy lentamente el bóxer hasta deshacerme definitivamente de el. —Beka... —llevo las manos a sus partes nobles, cubriéndose avergonzado y por el amor de dios que llevo tiempo queriendo esto como para que me derrumben las ilusiones.

— ¿Que pasa? —alce una ceja con suma curiosidad sobre su repentino ataque de vergüenza extra.

—E-es no soy tan... bonito como lo es Yuri. —aprieta los labios y mira a otro lado. A estas alturas de nuestra relación... Esto no puede ser enserio.

—para mi eres mucho más bello, no tienes nada que envidiarle. —aseguré dando un pequeño beso a su mejilla colorada. —Ahora, si me permites. —por su distracción quite las manos, su rostro ahora se puso caliente hasta el extremo, cual bombillo.

— ¡Be-Beka! —gime cuando apenas paso la lengua por su erección ya despierta. Cubre su boca para evitar interrupciones, esta sigue siendo la casa en la que vive con sus padres, _los padres que me odian._

No quise decir nada con respecto a lo rápido que se vino, tampoco un comentario jocoso por el tamaño, Yuuri es mucho más sensible de lo que es Yuri, posiblemente se ofenda si lo menciono a pesar de la confianza que tenemos nosotros dos. Apretuja la almohada contra su pecho mientras la muerde, evitando cuanto sonido sea posible, la compensación del silencio es la extraña idea de que sus padres vengan de repente.

No puedo negarlo, eso me emociona, al menos un poco. Suelto un poco de su semilla en mis dedos, dejándolos húmedos e introduciendo uno por su entrada, la cual se hizo más estrecha de ser posible apenas me sintió mínimamente dentro. Sus ojos se ponen aguados, respira más profundo por cómo su abdomen baja y tarda en subir.

— ¿te gusta cómo se siente?

—Es... muy raro...—su voz apenas se alcanza a escuchar por la almohada, la cual quedaría deshecha por lo fuerte que la presiona. Con la otra mano acerco su muslo, besándolo y dejando una que otra mordida traviesa por la piel pálida y sensible, que se marca con suma facilidad.

Introduje un segundo dedo, él se oculta aún más tras la almohada que está comenzando a molestarme, quiero ver su cara aun si no lo está disfrutando en diferencia a mí que me empieza a doler la entrepierna como nunca en mi vida. Su chillido por el susto de volver mi boda a su virilidad fue lo bastante agudo como para hacerme gracia, aparte de que viendo hacia él podía saber con absoluta perfección lo que cruzaba por su cabeza.

Yuuri está hecho para el erotismo sin saberlo, sus caras de gozo por ser tocado justo donde le gusta no pueden compararse, sus ojos aguados dan la impresión de que fuera a llorar de placer en cualquier momento con solo preliminares. Con un poco de esfuerzo meto un tercer dedo, es estrecho, sencillamente... _estrecho._

—Puedes... puedes meterlo ya. —me asegura con voz temblorosa, deje lo que hacía, alzando la cabeza y mirándolo con una ceja alzada. Como decirlo sin que suene asqueroso y narcisista... _La tengo grande y si lo meto lo rompo._ —N-no me mires así.

— ¿Estas consiente de que...? Ugh...—su pie me presiona un poco la entrepierna, cierro un ojo por inercia.

—Va a doler de todas maneras, así que... quiero ser uno contigo. —deja la almohada a un lado, subiéndose encima mia y frotando sus glúteos contra mi regazo. —Otabek~—ronronea con tal de incitarme más, como si ya no fuera suficiente.

 **Mi fugitivo y bello Julieta  
¿Pero tú siempre odiaste ese nombre cierto?  
Tu y yo estamos conectados y a través del tiempo nos encontramos  
Historia que será una leyenda.**

 _—_ _¿Haz hablado con Katsuki?_

 _—_ _¿Hablas enserio? No tengo absolutamente nada que hablar con el cerdo, aun si estuvimos en danza todos juntos y blablablá... Nunca nos dirigimos palabra más allá de un saludo y es aburrido como la mierda de vaca. —con decir un simple_ _ **No**_ _me bastaba, Yuri algunas veces gustaba de extenderse para agregar palabrotas._

 _Yuuri volvió hace ya un par de semanas y absolutamente_ _ **nadie**_ _habla con él. Vaga por los pasillos solo, una que otra vez lo he visto hacer como si bailara en los jardines del colegio, las tardes usualmente sale mojado de pies a cabeza sin razón aparente y su capacidad de entablar una conversación es nula._

 _Es extraño, podría acercarse a cualquiera de los que estuvimos con él en danza para hablar, no estar tan solo, luce deprimido y ahora es mucho más delgado de lo que recuerdo en la infancia ¿Tendrá que ver con estar solo? También puede ser que, al igual que Yuri y yo, quiere ser patinador. O bien, lo es, aparentemente gano una competencia en Japón o algo así, no estoy muy enterado del asunto._

 _—_ _¿Puedo ir a tu casa hoy? —que abrace mi brazo es una clara señal de lo que viene realmente en aquella pregunta._

 _—_ _No, hoy no, debo terminar un ensayo. —Yuri arruga la cara, enfurruñado por no hacer lo que él quiere, esto es pan del día a día. —tal vez mañana._

 _—_ _Bueno, entonces me voy, te veo mañana. —toma su bolso y me da un pequeño beso en la mejilla, alejándose con su pinta de punk adorable, su tamaño y cara no ayudan mucho a intimidar. Cogí mi bolso, pensando en irme a mi casa a dormir un rato o simplemente ponerme a ver películas, el ensayo lo hare después._

 _Un sonido de chapoteo llamo mi atención, lo suficiente para hacerme caminar en dirección al ruido y encontrarme con la escenita que respondía un a interrogante nombrada anteriormente._

 _—_ _¿Qué harás ahora mariconcito? ¿Ponerte a llorar?_

 _—_ _Oh, cuidado, puede llamar a sus novios ¿Cuántos te la meten por la noche? Con la cara de afeminado que te-_

 _—_ _¿Qué mierda creen que hacen? —el trio de imbéciles con los cuales tengo la desgracia de estudiar me miran asustado, huyendo a los pocos segundos, mi rostro debió hacer su misión. — ¿Estas bien?_

 _—_ _Solo empapado, nada importante...—apenas escuche lo que respondió, levantándose del suelo y sacudiendo sus brazos, esta empapado de pies a cabeza y el agua apesta. —Gracias..._

 _—_ _De nada. —intenta quitar el exceso de agua de su ropa. — ¿de dónde sacaron esa agua? Apesta._

 _—_ _De la fuente como la semana pasada y la anterior. —ni siquiera me está mirando para hablar, es como un espantoso deja vú o mal recuerdo, haciendo énfasis en que a pesar de ser "conocidos" estamos exactamente igual que hace años. — ¿necesitas algo?_

 _—_ _En lo absoluto, solo tenía curiosidad de por que cada tarde te vas como si te bañaras con la ropa puesta... ¿te molestan mucho?_

 _—_ _No es tu problema, terminaras involucrándote y creándote mala fama por culpa mia, te recomiendo seguir con lo que ibas a hacer. —se quita el sueter y lo retuerce, que parpadee mucho me hace saber que no ve nada. Tomo sus lentes sin permiso y los empiezo a secar con la manga de mi sueter._

 _—_ _Ya todos saben que soy gay, salgo con Yuri así que no vale la pena ocultarlo. —tiendo las gafas y él las toma, poniéndoselas. —No pensé que tú lo fueras._

 _—_ _Se enteraron por accidente, ya suponía que me molestarían, espero que no digan nada a mis padres. —se nota preocupado al respecto, tal vez algo que preguntar más tarde._

 _—_ _¿Vives lejos?_

 _—_ _Eh... No, como a un par de calles ¿Por qué?_

 _—_ _Puedo llevarte, andar por la calle así no debe ser precisamente bonito, mucho menos con lo mal que huele. —me mira con la cara colorada ¿Tan acostumbrado esta al olor para no sentirlo?_

 _—_ _No hace falta, enserio... no... Esta bien. —mirar fijamente es una táctica que me ha servido para mucho en esta vida. Cedió más pronto que nadie, in embargo lo agradezco, sacar argumentos para prolongar nuestra conversación no es precisamente mi especialidad. Comenzamos a caminar hacia la salida del colegio. —Y tu... ¿Aun serás patinador? En danza te iba fatal._

 _—_ _Que bonito recuerdo tienes de mí. —el ríe muy suavemente, pare en seco por esto_ _ **¿Cómo mierdas puede reír de esa manera?**_ _Ni Yuri que tiene cara... Afeminada, muy afeminada puede hacerlo._

 _—_ _Es difícil olvidar las veces que te caías, eres una persona muy brusca. —concluye ampliando su sonrisa, cambiando de expresión a los pocos segundos. —L-lo siento si te molesta que lo diga._

 _—_ _Para nada, pensé que apenas estabas enterado de mi existencia. —admití pasando por alto la sonrisa angelical de hace un momento, ese tipo de expresión que esperas de un niño inocente y puro. —jamás me hablaste, saludaste... Solo en el salón de clases antes de irte a Estados Unidos._

 _—_ _¿Eh? No, por supuesto que no, tu andabas siempre con Yuri, sabes cómo es él, me daba mucho miedo y aun me da mucho miedo. —cambia de expresiones muy rápido, de confuso pasa a sorprendido, seguido a apenado y de último a aterrorizado. —Es como un Yankke ruso._

 _—_ _Es un gatito cuando logras conocerlo bien. —al menos es mi caso. Llegamos al estacionamiento, saque las llaves de mi moto del bolsillo, agarre el segundo casco y se lo tendí._

 _—_ _Nunca me he subido a una moto..._

 _—_ _¿Y?_

 _—_ _M-mi Papa me dijo que jamás me subiera a una._

 _—_ _¿Y?_

 _—_ _Me da miedo._

 _—_ _¿y...?_

 _—_ _ya no sigas preguntando, puedo irme caminando. —lloriquea, temblando como gelatina por subirse a una simple moto, no es nada del otro mundo, incluso el debió subirse a una bicicleta alguna vez en su vida. —Además, te voy a empapar si me sostengo de ti._

 _—_ _Mi chaqueta es de cuero, no se mojará y ya dije que te llevare. —puse el casco en su cabeza, subí a la moto y la encendí—A menos que quieras que te persiga mañana, la semana que viene, la que sigue y así, hasta que me dejes llevarte._

 _—_ _E-eso es injusto. —después de unos momentos se sube, apenas se atreve a abrazarme por la cintura, tiene brazos delgados y pálidos...—O-Otabek dime por favor que enserio sabes usar bien esta cosa._

 _—_ _...—su acento japonés hace que mi nombre suene extrañamente bien que es lo peor del caso._ _—Por supuesto que si. —afirme ofendido por aquella insinuación. Di un pequeño acelerón, causando que se aferre aún más a mi cintura. —Es una moto, no un vehículo de muerte. —me aguante la risa, no es algo que suela hacer mucho, ni siquiera con mi novio._

 _—_ _Pa-para mi es lo mismo. —entre su cara en mi espalda, finalmente acelere y tomamos rumbo por las direcciones que me decía tartamudeando y abrazándome como si la vida se le fuera en ello. Vive en una zona realmente buen, había olvidado que sus padres son médicos. Me detuve a un par de casas._

 _—_ _Ya puedes soltarme. —avise. Antes de darme cuenta ya estaba en la acera, sujetando su bolso con demasiada fuerza y viendo el piso con la cara roja._

 _—_ _Gracias por traerme..._

 _—_ _De nada, si te vuelven a molestar puedes decirme... Hay maneras de ahuyentarlos. —asegure con sonrisa cínica, no soy violento, pero me ven cara de matón, algunas veces hay que usar eso a mi favor._

 _—_ _Claro y perdón por la molestia. —hizo una pronunciada reverencia. —Adiós. —y corrió casi despavorido a su casa. Me apoye en el manillar de la moto, tengo una buena excusa para acercarme ahora, tal vez a Yuri lo moleste un poco._

 _Tampoco me interesa mucho lo que él pueda decirme..._

 _ **Poco a poco nos seguimos calentando.  
Mis manos rozan tus caderas sospechando.  
Que tu aún más quieres que muerda profundo.**_

Lo permito montarse sobre mí, intenta penetrarse por si mismo, aunque la sola expresión adolorida me deja saber que está doliendo. Paso mis manos por su cintura, acariciando su piel y comienzo a besar su pecho, dejando marcas por la piel marcada de por sí. No pierdo de vista sus expresiones, que viajan entre el placer y el dolor por la invasión.

Doy un último empujón que lo deja sin aliento, sentado completamente sobre mí, lo abrazo, bajo mis manos con lentitud hasta tomar sus glúteos y apretarlos, trayendo consigo un ronroneo por su parte apenas mezclado con el silencioso llanto. Me muevo apenas, sintiéndome asfixiado por al estreches que me envuelve, aparte de lo caliente que es dentro suyo.

Con Yuri no es así... No sé si se trata de tanto que lo hacemos o que sea, particular en sus gustos. Su cuerpo no es tan suave, no es tan cálido, los aromas de ambos son distintos y si me dieran a escoger... preferiría el de Yuuri sin dudarlo demasiado. Yuuri mueve su cadera mínimamente, dando una pequeña señal para permitirme el inicio del vaivén calmado y paulatino, logrando que Yuuri suspire de gusto y deje de lado el dolor que pudo sentir.

A medida que pasa el tiempo, que para mí transcurre más rápido de lo que puede ser en realidad, se me dificulta moverme más rápido, precisamente por la posición. Yuuri se mueve, apenas apoyándose en mis hombros, buscando mi boca para ahogar sus gemidos en mi boca, que lo único sonando en la habitación sea nuestras pieles empapadas en sudor por el calor que forman nuestros cuerpos.

Él tomo mi rostro, alzando los cabellos que se vienen a mi rostro y se quedan adheridos por el mismo sudor, su sonrisa me sigue pareciendo extraña, _demasiado inocente_ , algo que lo caracteriza y aunque pueda fingir algo más erótico no quita su naturaleza. El beso inicia de nuevo, con sus manos aferrándose a mis espaldas y rasguñando sin compasión mis omoplatos hasta más abajo.

—Be-Beka...—solloza separándose mínimamente de mi boca, no es difícil sentir su erección caliente pegada a mi abdomen, que al movernos es estimulada. Lo junto más a mí, hundiéndolo cuanto puedo para finalizar en su interior. —Ah... Ah...

—Se me... olvido el condón...—bufo molesto, de igual manera no tengo, no espere que justo _hoy_ me dijera que haríamos esto, yo tenía otro plan en mente. Yuuri junta su frente con la mia. — ¿Yuu?

—No... importa... —susurra, se acerca dándome un pequeño beso en los labios. — ¿Te gusto?

— ¿A que viene la duda? —doy pequeños besos que van desde su cara hacia su cuello y culminando en la clavícula, donde chupó el lugar que será mucho más evidente.

—Me preocupaba que no fuera a... gustarte. —concluye ladeando la cabeza, la calentura me llego de nuevo a la cabeza con la expresión que puso. Lo empujo a la cama, quedando el acostado y sus piernas apoyadas en mis muslos, las alzo desde la rodilla. — ¿¡Be-Beka!?

— _Siz mağan ıstıq qoyuğa emes, sol tulğanıñ jasawğa jäne ümitker emes_ —farfullo, sé que no tiene ni la menor idea de kazajo, pero a juzgar por el gemido que se escapó por su boca, esto lo prendió de la misma manera que sus expresiones me excitaron a mí.

Lo embestí con fuerza, Yuuri muerde sus labios en un intento vano por no gemir muy alto, aprieta las sabanas ya un poco sueltas de la cama, tirando de ellas y causando más desastre. Junto un poco sus piernas, introduciéndome hasta el fondo y aflorando algo que, de Yuuri, no espere.

—Da... Daddy...—lleva la sábana a su boca, más perdido en la vorágine de placer a la que estoy sometiéndolo que en fijarse en lo que acaba de decir, _cómo explicar que había considerado pedírselo..._

 _Ahora quién está avergonzado soy yo._

—Dilo de nuevo Yuuri. —exigí jadeando, dejando sus piernas y clavando las manos a cada lado de su rostro, embistiendo con fuerza en su interior mientras el sigue cumpliendo mi pequeño capricho, sus manos viajan a mi nuca, guindándose de mí, en lo que yo sigo casi intentando penetrar hasta su alma.

Me molesta que mi cabello este mojado, aunque haber cerrado cualquier entrada de aire es cierto detalle que tomar en cuenta. La baba se escapa por la comisura de su labio, sus ojos dilatados y desorbitados me permiten saber del goce que yo soy capaz de provocar en él, creando cierto morbo en mi ciertamente.

 _ **Todo es borroso en mi mente ahora mismo  
El éxtasis va confundiendo los gemidos  
Un poco más, quiero que me sientas en ti.**_

 _Yuuri y yo nos hemo hecho amigos, unos espontáneos. Cuando no tengo algún compromiso con Yuri, acompaño a mi objeto de curiosidad a casa, ha podido perder -al menos un poco- el miedo a ir en moto, sin embargo, nunca está de más levantarme a modo de caballo para asustarlo. También convivimos con Yuri, es más complicado porque a veces nos olvidamos de él en plenas discusiones._

 _Ir a patinar, ir a almorzar, la relación se hizo de amistad propiamente, sin nada más de por medio. El problema llego a cuando me sentía necesitado de hablar al menos una vez al día con él, de la manera que fuera para mi estaba bien, mientras habláramos, no encuentro explicación lógica a esta urgencia._

 _—_ _¿Tienes algo con el cerdo? —restriego mi cara, estoy agotado y Yuri enserio quiere iniciar una plática ahora ¿Hace falta decir que no soy de los que conversan después del sexo?_

 _—_ _No ¿Por qué la pregunta?_

 _—_ _Lo nombraste, te orgasmeaste, haciéndolo conmigo, pero lo nombraste. —refunfuño, tirando de mi cachete, un gesto muy molesto._

 _—_ _En caso de que lo olvides, tu nombre y el suyo se parecen,_ _ **Yuri**_ _y_ _ **Yuuri.**_ _Apenas se nota la diferencia cuando yo lo digo._

 _—_ _Ummm... Eres muy cercano a él últimamente. —enrosca un dedo en los mechones de su cabello, sus piernas se mueven bajo la sábana. — ¿Es por algo?_

 _—_ _Yuri por favor, si vas a joder con preguntas ridículas ándate a tu puta casa. —refunfuño de mal humor, escondiéndome bajo una almohada. No ha sido nuestro mejor día, hoy por algún motivo absurdo le duele la cabeza y quién tuvo que ir al baño fui yo, pues el señorito apenas termino me dejo a mí con el problema entre las piernas._

 _—_ _No te enojes conmigo, eres mi novio y es mi deber celarte de cualquiera. —afirma, pasando el dedo por mi nuca. —Además... sabes que estaría muy solo sin ti... No me romperías por él ¿Verdad?_

 _Saco mi cabeza de su escondite y lo miro, la idea de terminar jamás ha cruzado por mi mente, no lo amo, para mí es como una simple relación de cariño incestuosa, es mi Hermano figurativo y nada más. Por otro lado, Yuri enserio me ve como una pareja, como un amante y aunque me duele estar haciendo esta mímica, ha repetido tantas veces lo mal que quedaría si yo decido terminar que ha entrado un poco de miedo en mí al respecto. Lo atraigo a mí en un abrazo para concluir la conversación, se preocupa por nada, mis sentimientos por Yuuri son iguales a los que siento por quien abrazó ahora, una sencilla amistad que aun va movida por la curiosidad de la vida desconocida._

 _Yuuri no es suficiente motivo para abandonar a Yuri..._

* * *

 _—_ _Hoy no, debo ir a otro lado antes._

 _—_ _Puedo llevarte. —ofrezco con terquedad, ya de por si no entiendo a donde va todas las tardes después de ir a su casa, en medio de algunas salidas con Yuri lo he visto andar por la calle con la Sonrisa más jodidamente radiante que nunca podre ver en su cara._

 _Quiero saber que la provoca._

 _—_ _No gracias, no es necesario. —tenemos esta conversación todos los días en que puedo ser su transporte, terminara cediendo. —Lo siento, pero, no. Es un asunto muy privado. —Algo muy extraño hay con esto._

 _—_ _Tardaras menos en llegar si me dejas llevarte._

 _—_ _No quiero, no lo necesito. Es muy lindo que te ofrezcas para hacerlo Beka, el problema es que... Ouh..._

 _—_ _¿Que?_

 _—_ _Te dije Beka_

 _—_ _¿Que tiene eso de raro?_

 _—_ _Pensé que solo Yuri podía hacerlo, es tu novio después de todo. —el tema parece ponerlo incomodo, hay muchas cosas sobre Yuuri Katsuki que sencillamente no entiendo por más que lo intento._

 _—_ _Para nada, puedes llamarme así si gustas. Aunque quiero una paga por ese derecho. —posiblemente lo arruine, el que no arriesga no gana._

 _—_ _¿Que clase de pa-?_

 _Asumo que sus ojos están muy abiertos, no tengo una forma precisa de saberlo. Me separo muy lentamente de sus labios, había dado un simple y corto pico, apenas duradero y considera le para ser denominado beso. El me mira con cara de sorpresa, llevando su mano a su boca y enrojeciendo a niveles críticos, espero una bofetada o una clase de reclamo por su parte. Lo que recibo es una indiferencia casi total, se da media vuelta y camina tieso con dirección a la entrada del colegio._

 _—_ _¿Tan mal estuvo? —me pregunto rascando mi nuca en una confusión similar a la que Yuuri debe cargar ahora mismo._

* * *

 _—_ _Me consideras tu amigo ¿cierto? —él se detiene, mirándome confuso._

 _—_ _Si, uno de los... pocos que he podido tener ¿Por qué la pregunta? —aquella respuesta sonó triste, deprimida. Ladeo la cabeza, tan indiferente como lo soy usualmente._

 _—_ _No me cuentas nada de ti, apenas sé que tus padres son médicos... Tu forma de ser es distante. —suena como una queja por mi parte. Me mira sorprendido por el comentario, como si él no se hubiera dado cuenta sobre eso. Tal vez exagero y esto es parte de su forma de ser simplemente._

 _—_ _Oh... yo... lo siento. Nunca tuve la oportunidad de hacer amigos, mis padres se mudan seguido por su profesión y no gustan que... me relacione con gente... —aparenta estar buscando una palabra que no suene ofensiva, no es muy difícil adivinar por dónde van los tiros en esta conversación. —Puedes preguntarme lo que quieras saber, no tendré problema en responder, eres mi... Amigo._

 _—_ _Ya veo... —su forma de llamarme sonó muy extraña y no solo yo lo pensé. En su mirada pude notar la incomodidad por el vocablo usado, como si ni él mismo está seguro de que eso somos. Por mi parte..._ _ **Me molesta.**_

 _ **Tus manos arañan ya mi espalda al movimiento de nuestro baile infernal.  
Quiero que me mires y me vuelvas a decir que me amas hoy.  
Poco a poco este cuento vamos escribiendo**_

—Da-Daddy... m-más lento... ¡Daddy! —me abrazaba no solo con sus brazos, sino con sus piernas alrededor de mi cintura también. Sus uñas siguen haciéndome lujurioso y masoquista daño que me fascina recibir por su parte. Ya no hay más espacio en su cuello y hombros para marcas de mis besos.

Lo que empezó calmado ahora no tiene ningún cuidado, el sigilo no es precisamente nuestro fuerte a pesar de no estar haciendo demasiado escándalo. Existe la enorme posibilidad de que su Papá venga, ese hombre que tanto me odia y que de ver esto me odiaría el triple de lo que ahora lo hace... Por ser el "Papá" de su hijo en otro ámbito, en el cual no debería estar.

El líquido caliente que es la semilla de Yuuri moja mi abdomen, me separo de él a fuerza y salgo de su interior, estando aun erecto y Yuuri en las nebulosas por el prolongado orgasmo no es difícil para mí voltearlo, forzarlo a que se apoye del cabezal de la cama. Meto un par de dedos a su boca, jugando con su lengua y produciendo más salivación, de un empujón brusco me introduzco en Yuuri nuevamente, el gemido es ahogado por mis dedos.

Mientras mi mano descansa en su cintura para ayudar un poco en el proceso de atraerla a la mía, la otra va bajando para llegar a la virilidad de Yuuri, la cual no tardó en levantarse por sentirse penetrado nuevamente.

—Beka... —balbucea entre cortado por el movimiento que continuo de mi chocando contra él. Me aparto un momento, viendo su espalda y donde esta muere, tomo una de las nalgas de Yuuri y tiro de ella.

—Es una linda vista... Como me puedes tener entero... —jadeo perdido en mi propio éxtasis y como no estarlo, mis hormonas de por si alborotadas hoy por fin se sienten saciadas y la parte más insatisfecha de mi mente también.

Lo estoy haciendo con alguien que amo, hago gozar y gozo al mismo tiempo que esta persona, es indescriptible lo completo que me siento. Salgo con lentitud de su interior, viendo con morbosa satisfacción mi erección deslizándose por el aun apretado canal. Repito lo mismo esta vez al entrar, Yuuri gime lánguido y similar a un gato al que estas mimando, estoy completamente dentro de él, mi pelvis choca contra sus glúteos blancos y suaves.

— Ah ... ¿te gusta que lo haga así? — pregunto en mofa, Yuuri se voltea a verme, llorando de placer innegable con sus labios húmedos y rojos por tantos besos que nos hemos dado los dos.

—Si... Se siente bien... —saca la lengua, sus sonidos son largos, al ritmo en que entro y salgo de sus interiores deseosos.

No pasa mucho para que esto me canse, o más bien, pierda la paciencia para hacerlo. Acoplando mi pecho contra su espalda reinicie el movimiento veloz que produce el rechinido de la cama que, de seguir así, se rompería con nosotros encima y seguramente no nos importaría continuar con nuestro acto aun con eso.

Mastúrbalo aceleró el proceso de culminación de ambos a la misma vez, llenándolo por segunda vez en la noche y en mucha más cantidad mientras el lleva... ¿4 orgasmos? Supongo que es suficiente por esta noche y por cómo se deja caer a la cama he de suponer que está realmente agotado. Si me esfuerzo puedo dar una vez más, y con esfuerzo me refiero a moverlo yo para que no se sienta explotado, de ser así no lo disfrutara y no tiene caso.

—Estoy... cansado... —jadea respirando agitadamente. Saco mi virilidad ahora suave y dormida, echándome a un lado suyo, con casi el mismo ritmo respiratorio y cardiaco. Su rostro aun está rojo. Se acerca a mi, montando parte de su pecho en el mio y acariciando mi mejilla. — _Aishiteru, Otabek._ —me sonríe con cansancio, la sonrisa que más adoro. Enredo mis dedos entre su cabello, mimando un poco y atrayendo el sueño a él sin duda.

 _—_ _Men seni süyemin..._ —alzo mi cabeza y doy un beso a su mejilla, él suelta una pequeña risita, acostándose sobre mí para hacer aún continúa nuestra unión de forma menos sexual y más espiritual.

Yuuri es alguien muy creyente con respecto a las almas, reencarnaciones y demás detalles que yo en un principio consideré ridículo. Pero a su lado por tanto tiempo he podido ver que, al menos las almas si existen pues no hay otra explicación para la alegría que llena con solo mantener un abrazo como ahora aun después de todo lo que hicimos.

— ¿Mañana piensas venir? —usualmente cuando vengo a visitarlo hablamos poco, es mayor la cantidad de tiempo que duramos en tranquilo silencio abrazándonos, jugando con el cabello del otro o dormitando un rato.

—Creo que si, Yuri está muy ocupado con sus deberes últimamente. —apoya su barbilla en mi pecho.

—Si quieres más a Yuri que a mí, no me enojaría ¿sabes? llevas más tiempo con él que conmigo y... Es cruel estar haciendo esto a espaldas suyas. —desde el principio, él ha demostrado estar más preocupado por Yuri que yo, lo cual es un poco triste, Yuuri siendo relativamente ajeno a Yuri sienta genuina preocupación por él y su reacción a mi "pequeño" secreto.

— ¿Que te hace pensar que lo quiero más a él?

—No terminas con él, no le dices la verdad, continúas teniendo salidas a su lado... Es tu pareja, yo sé que tú lo quieres.

—No de la misma manera que a ti. Desde el principio fue un noviazgo muy... extraño, no quiero herirlo, pero tampoco es justo para mi renunciar a lo que amo y deseo por cumplir con su fantasía.

—Eso es... muy, muy cruel. —su tono desilusionado es obvio, acarició sin doble intención su espalda para amenizar la situación.

—Soy una persona cruel, de todos modos, es mejor terminarlo con una explicación a proseguir con él, impidiendo que alguien que de verdad pueda amarlo llegue. —se acostó de nuevo. —Alguien como tu puede llegar a su vida, no lo dudo.

— necesita de alguien como tú. —me corrige. —Una pareja, no un simple... Amante.

—Lo dices como si a de tratar de algo malo. Sabes que opino sobre ese término tan mal usado.

—Lo sé, es una denominación muy bonita para mi Beka, considerando que estoy... robándole el novio a un "amigo"—acaricio su cabello suspirando, no dejara de comerse la cabeza sobre eso, supongo que este es un _buen momento_ para preguntar...

 _ **Aunque a escondidas no renunciare a ti.  
En el capítulo de hoy un príncipe  
Mi bello Cinderella**_

—te gustaría... ¿Acompañarme hoy? —bajo el celular y me lo quedo viendo, Yuuri juega con las mangas de su suéter para disimular el temor de que rechace este ofrecimiento.

Han pasado varios días, en los que puedo decir que nuestra relación se vuelto un poco más _**íntima**_ _, haber preguntado sobre su vida fue la cosa más sencilla del mundo. Lo más importante que me ha dicho hasta ahora, es que sus padres no tienen ni la más remota idea sobre su sexualidad, si se enteran posiblemente lo quieran tirar a la calle. Serán japoneses, pero la conducta rusa la tomaron muy a pecho por desgracia._

 _Hace dieta, se levanta desde la cuatro de la mañana para poder tener un cuerpo decente como deportista que es, ha ganado 3 competencias en Japón y dos en Estados Unidos durante su estadía allá, primer y segundo lugar en el podio. Tiene apenas un familiar en Japón que es un primo, precisamente una estrella de patinaje artístico, cuyo nombre de momento no recuerdo._

 _Entre estos muchos detalles más, que, aunque no son la gran cosa, a mí me complace tener en mi conocimiento, aun así, el principal que viene a ser sus salidas durante la tarde, lo que hace antes de ir a practicar patinaje es lo que más me carcome la mente, al menos hasta hoy._

 _—_ _Pues si, por supuesto. —guardo el celular en mi bolsillo y agarro mi chaqueta. — ¿Quieres que vayamos ahora?_

 _—_ _Primero hay que comprar algo. —me sonríe contento de contar conmigo, lo cual está removiendo mis intestinos con una furiosa colmena de avispas en mi estómago, esto no puede ser normal._

 _Yo solo hice lo que me pidió, fuimos a una florería, compró un ramo de flores muy sencillo y un pequeño muñeco en forma de caniche, el último que quedaba de hecho, y después de ahí llegamos a... un hospital._

 _—_ _Oh, hola Yuuri, llegaste temprano hoy. —comenta la enfermera, me estoy asustando ¿Quién va a visitar aquí? Si ya lo reconocen es porque ha de pasar mucho tiempo aquí._

 _—_ _Me trajeron hoy. —respondió a la enfermera. — ¿Él puede pasar cierto?_

 _—_ _Por supuesto, si está contigo no puede representar una amenaza. —asegura la chica de cabello negro y piel pálida. — ¿Puede darme su nombre?_

 _—_ _Otabek Altin._

 _—_ _Gracias, pueden pasar. —informo, yo seguía a Yuuri cual robot, nervioso por lo que vinimos, ya no estoy tan seguro de que esto fuera buena idea, quizás debí quedarme con la curiosidad simplemente. Una frente a una puerta a la que tuvimos que caminar mucho para llegar Yuuri dio un par de toques._

 _—_ _Pase. —Yuuri abrió la puerta y la sonrisa que se formó en su rostro no tiene comparación con las que me ha mostrado a mi..._

 _ **Una sonrisa de devoción y cariño rotundo.**_

 _—_ _Yuuri~_

 _—_ _Hola Viktor. —saluda, me quedo en el marco de la puerta, pareceré un chismoso si entro sin más. — ¿Cómo te sientes hoy?_

 _—_ _Igual que ayer, aunque contigo aquí es más llevadero. —logro vislumbrar a quién habla._

 _Es una adolescente, quizás mayor que Yuuri, cabello plateado largo, ojos esmeraldas y sonrisa tonta. Me resulta familiar su cara, solo no recuerdo de dónde. Ambos lucen muy contentos, lo que me perturba es la cantidad de cabellos que tiene ese muchacho en su cuerpo ¿Qué enfermedad tendría?_

 _—_ _¿Lo conoces? —pregunta al percatarse de mi presencia._

 _—_ _Eh... si, vino conmigo, quería que lo conocieras. —Yuuri me hizo una señal para que entrara, quede a su lado. —Él es Otabek._

 _—_ _Oh~ Con tanto que habla Yuuri de ti ya tenía la curiosidad de conocerte, es raro que tenga amigos. —Yuuri se puso rojo hasta las orejas mientras lo veía de reojo, hablo de mi a esta persona. —Un gusto conocerte, me llamo Viktor Nikiforov. —me extendió la mano pálida que tiembla con ligereza, los nervios afloraron al momento de estrecharla._

 _—_ _Otabek Altin. —me presente con disimulada incomodidad._

 _—_ _Wow~ tu cara si que da miedo. —parpadee un poco confuso por lo dicho. —Lo siento, se me escapan los pensamientos. Es lindo tener a alguien más que me visite. —sonríe penoso. Yuuri acomoda las flores que compro y coloca el muñeco de felpa cerca de otros muchos más. —Ya me has comprado muchos._

 _—_ _No dejan entrar a Makkachin, hasta no hacer una pila que sea de su tamaño no me detendré._

 _—_ _Adorable... Tengo un poco de hambre ¿Puedes traerme algún dulce? Las enfermeras no me dejan ni salir de la habitación aun cuando ir por ellas. —hace un puchero y Yuuri suspira._

 _—_ _Ya voy...—lo persigo, no pienso quedarme ahí solo con esa persona, no entiendo. — ¿te sientes mal?_

 _—_ _Es incómodo. —admito, por otro lado, se me prendió el bombillo con su apellido, tomo a Yuuri del brazo. —Él es... ¿Viktor Nikiforov, el patinador? —el detalle se me escapo de manera inentendible, ese muchacho es una maldita leyenda en el patinaje artístico, clasificando a los catorce años para competir en categoría senior y participante de juegos olímpicos. Ha roto más récord que nadie._

 _Una leyenda._

 _—_ _Si, es él ¿Sorprendido?_

 _—_ _No sabía que... estuviera enfermo ¿De dónde lo conoces?_

 _—_ _Mis padres fueron a Estados Unidos para tratarlo, desde ese momento lo conozco. —llegamos a una maquina dispensadora. —Tiene... cáncer terminal. —su labio tiembla. —Desde que empezamos a hablar a estado enfermo, incluso a competido enfermo._

 _—_ _te fuiste a los ocho y él te lleva dos años... ¿Me estás diciendo que un niño así puede...?_

 _—_ _Al principio no era tan fuerte, apenas se pensó como un cáncer curable, pero los tratamientos lo ponían débil, los dejaba por temporadas para poder competir y para cuando nos dimos cuenta... Ya no tenía salvación. —me relata tomando la bolsa de dulces. —Se retiro el año pasado, nadie sabía por qué._

 _—_ _ya... veo..._

 _—_ _Lo trasladaron aquí porque quiere morir donde nació, donde toda su familia lo puede visitar. —caminamos de regreso a la habitación. —Aunque actualmente solo yo vengo a verlo._

 _—_ _¿Nadie más?_

 _—_ _Es doloroso verlo así. —confiesa bajando la mirada. —No es... comparable a como se veía en el hielo, él vivía para patinar y ahora apenas puede estar en pie. —lo atraigo a mí para abrazarlo. —Be-Beka..._

 _—_ _No creo que le guste ver que llores frente a él. —murmuro distraído, el me abraza de vuelta. Tengo la ligera impresión de que sus padres no están enterados de esta afinidad que tienen estos dos. Para cuando se calmó un poco entramos a la habitación, Yuuri entrego a Viktor los dulces._

 _—_ _¿Has practicado? Espero que ya sepas hacer el cuádruple._

 _—_ _Pues..._

 _—_ _Oww... Y yo que me esperaba el vídeo para ver que tal lo hacía. —sopla uno de sus cabellos._

 _—_ _Siempre se cae, un día de estos acabara rompiéndose algo. —comento y Viktor ladeo la cabeza._

 _—_ _¿También eres patinador?_

 _—_ _Aja._

 _—_ _¡Amazing! Mañana quiero que me traigas vídeos de él también, te ves muy rígido para ser patinador, un estilo diferente puede ser interesante. —la manera en que se emocionó por hablar de patinaje deja por sentado lo apasionado que fue a su deporte._

 _Paso un largo rato, es la primera vez en la que veo a Yuuri hablar tanto y de forma tan animada con alguien, aunque también me uní a la plática me limite a ser un espectador mudo de la interacción, de lo feliz que Yuuri se ve por estar con él a pesar de lo doloroso que le resulta._

 _—_ _ya me tengo que ir, mis padres se molestaran. —suspira decepcionado. Miro mi reloj, si es un poco tarde. —vendré mañana, puedo traerte algo si quieres._

 _—_ _Aun no dan permiso para dejar entrar a Makkachin así que... Nada. —asumo que es su perro. —te veo mañana. —se alza un poco de la cama y da un beso a Yuuri en los labios._

 _ **¿De eso se trata?**_

 _—_ _Está bien, hasta mañana. —concluye con una sonrisa. — ¿nos vamos? —solo asiento. Me despido de Viktor con un gesto e mano._

 _—_ _¿Es tu... pareja? —pregunto con un nudo enorme en la garganta sin explicación._

 _—_ _Si, desde hace ya un año y medio. —de entre su ropa saca un collar, donde guinda una argolla dorada. —No se lo digas a nadie, por favor._

 _—_ _No hay problema...—respondo... Me siento decepcionado, hasta cierto punto frustrado y molesto por estarme dando cuenta de lo que por Yuuri siento, lo que me lleva confundiendo desde que volvió._

 _Yo lo quiero, pero él quiere a alguien más... Ni siquiera tengo la capacidad de superar ese cariño._

 _ **Te pido en campanas mi Cinderella.  
Recoge tus zapatos y huye lejos  
Si tú te vas en dos me partirás, así que es necesario que no te pillen.**_

 _Han pasado varios días en los que acompaño a Yuuri para visitar a Viktor, quién me ha dado consejos para patinar mejor, me cuenta vivencias de su carrera entre otras cosas, la mayoría han tenido a Yuuri presente. Tengo la ligera impresión de que él se ha dado cuenta de lo que siento antes que yo mismo, por la forma en que nos mira a Yuuri y a mi cuando llegamos._

 _ **De: Viktor 14:56 PM**_

 **¿Puedes venir antes que Yuuri? Tengo algo que hablar contigo, es importante.**

 _El mensaje me dio muy mala espina, sin embargo, me escape de la última clase que tenía del día, posiblemente Yuuri y mi novio estarían extrañados por esto, pondré alguna excusa después. La enfermera me deja pasar pues ya me reconoce y no tardó en llegar a la habitación de Viktor, con el pulso acelerado por lo que me pueda decir._

 _—_ _Llegaste pronto._

 _—_ _El colegio no está muy lejos. —me siento en el mueble de la habitación, el sigue mirando por la ventana. — ¿Qué querías decirme?_

 _—_ _te gusta Yuuri ¿Cierto? —de no estar sentado, posiblemente hubiera caído como plátano al suelo. —Se nota, cualquiera podría notarlo excepto Yuuri, es tan denso como el domo de contención de una central nuclear._

 _—_ _que descriptivo..._

 _—_ _Sabes... Desde muy pequeño he tenido la manía de hacer que todos sean personajes de cuentos de hadas. Veía a mis padres como reyes, yo mismo me pensé un brujo y al conocer a Yuuri lo pensé un príncipe... Uno que antes fue un cerdito si sabes a qué me refiero. —me aguante la risa, nadie puede olvidar al cerdito Katsuki. —Pero como príncipe es alguien... Frágil._

 _—_ _¿Frágil? —lo pienso sentimental, no frágil en si._

 _—_ _Si. Yo sé que ya no viviré mucho, me han dado alrededor de tres meses de vida, el piensa que son nueve. Desde un inicio me resigne por completo a mi enfermedad, por eso rechace tratamientos, operaciones, duele como el maldito infierno y... No quiero morir. —su voz tiembla, asustado. —El problema es que... él me ha acompañado, su vida se limitó a mí, me dio cosas tan importantes suyas a mí y... lo voy a dejar solo. —lleva una mano a su rostro comenzando a llorar._

 _—_ _No puedes hacer nada, no tienes que... lamentarlo. —la voz no me sale, esto no es tan sencillo._

 _—_ _Lo que más he querido es verlo ganar Oro en el GPF, que los dos nos tomáramos una foto así, pero no me podre ni acercar a ese momento y temo que él tampoco lo haga por culpa mia. Necesito que me ayudes._

 _—_ _¿Qué se supone que haga yo? —me altere, yo no puedo hacer nada aquí, este es un asunto entre_ _ **Yuuri y Viktor**_ _, soy completamente ajeno por desgracia._

 _—_ _Se que lo quieres, que sientes algo por él... Quiero que estés a su lado, que lo acompañes, lo apoyes... Sus padres no tienen fe en su carrera de patinaje a pesar de lo exitosa que ya es, pretenden que siga la carrera de la familia que es ser médicos, Yuuri no está hecho para algo así, él ama patinar tanto como yo, sin nadie que lo acompañe él..._

 _—_ _Ya entiendo..._

 _—_ _No es necesario que estén juntos, si así lo quieren estaré muy feliz de que no estará solo. Te pido que... Hagas lo que yo no podre hacer. —me solloza, de todas las visitas que he hecho, solo esta vez se nota demacrado, se ve vulnerable y verdaderamente enfermo._

 _Pues las demás veces finge estar bien por Yuuri._

 _—_ _Lo intentare, asegurar que el aceptara mi apoyo es imposible. —respondo, Viktor asiente, intentando limpiar las lágrimas que siguen saliendo por sus ojos. —Proteger no se me da del todo bien...—rememorar que ahora estoy haciendo esta clase de acuerdo por Yuuri cuando Yuri tiene toda su confianza en mí, en que soy su novio, en que no lo engañaría..._

 _—_ _Eres como un caballero, es lo que mejor se te da. —su sonrisa se rompe a los pocos segundos. —El caballero cuida de su principe sin importar el obstáculo que exista._

 _ **Tu y yo cada noche será secreto  
Vamos a construir nuestro interior anhelo.  
Amor, placer, sueños y esperanza.**_

 _—_ _Este perro es gigante, no sabía que los caniches podían ser tan grandes. —este animal no ha dejado de llenarme de baba la cara, sin dudas prefiero al gato de Yuri que prácticamente odia, no hay balance entre estos animales._

 _—_ _Viktor lo quiso así para que soportara el frío de Rusia. —Yuuri lo tomo como pudo en brazos, es muy largo. —Estará muy feliz de verlo, que suerte de que sus padres estuvieran en casa._

 _—_ _Me sorprende más que sean tan amables contigo. —no está de más comentarlo._

 _Los señores Nikiforov tenían casi devoción por Yuuri, no me sorprendía del todo, pero si es algo muy curioso teniendo en cuenta que ellos tienen pleno conocimiento de la relación que su hijo y el japonés comparten, no es un secreto en lo absoluto para ellos. El perro, Makkachin, de igual forma casi enloquece de alegría de ver a Yuuri. La proximidad que hay entre los Nikiforov y el Katsuki es innegable._

 _Cabe destacar que Yuuri tiene a Makkachin desde ayer, lo fue a buscar y lo tuvo en su casa toda la noche para fastidio de sus padres según me dijo._

 _—_ _Sonara muy mal esto, pero a ellos los siento más como mis padres que a los reales. —ríe penoso, ladeo al cabeza, aún no he podido conocer a los padres de Yuuri ya que lo menciona. —Ellos compraron mis patines, me regalaron mi primer traje para competir, me quedaba cinco días de la semana en su casa... Son mi familia ya._

 _—_ _Es muy lindo que así sea. —limito a decir, sin explayarme. Estoy nervioso, ha pasado ya mucho tiempo que tenemos esta rutina, han pasado_ _ **meses**_ _en los cuales estamos igual._

 _Yuuri se ha vuelto aún más cercano a mí, al punto de que Yuri me pide que ya no lo vea, piensa lo que yo quisiera que existiera, que una relación romántica entre Yuuri y yo está aflorando, a escondidas de él. Desearía que así fuera, enserio que si, Yuuri es fiel hasta el extremo con Viktor, aquel beso hace tiempo realmente lo había molestado, jamás se quejó directamente._

 _—_ _Trajimos a Makkachin esta vez. —sonríe a la enfermera, que mira al perro y luego a Yuuri._

 _—_ _Yuuri lo siento, pero... No tenemos permiso para dejar entrar perros._

 _—_ _Claro que si, me dijeron que-_

 _—_ _Ya no hay permiso... Viktor falleció hoy en la madrugada. —a la mujer le costó decirlo, eso fue obvio. Mi corazón se detuvo por un momento._ _ **¿Falleció?**_

 _—_ _¿Q-que? M-me estas mintiendo... Ayer vine y...—las lágrimas comenzaron a brotar de sus ojos, a pesar de que la enfermera comenzó a gritar, Yuuri corrió por el pasillo, lo perseguí intentando pararlo, sin poderlo evitar llego hasta la habitación, abriendo la puerta de golpe._

 _Dentro estaban los padres de Viktor y unas dos personas más, en la camilla estaba Viktor ahora sin ningún tuvo en su cuerpo, parecía solo dormir. Yuuri se acercó y apenas toco su mano, derrumbándose al suelo gritando y llorando._

 _—_ _Él dijo... él dijo que ere más tiempo...—apenas logre entender lo que dijo, respiro por la boca, relamo mis labios y pienso en alguna clase de forma para ayudarlo. Logre manipularlo lo suficiente para hacer que me abrace mientras llora, la madre de Viktor se disculpa con la mirada, ellos ya estaban aquí, seguramente olvidaron de avisar a Yuuri._

 _ **...**_

 _—_ _Yo me encargo de sacarlo..._

 _—_ _Gr-gracias por estar aquí también. —la señora Nikiforov es muy parecida a su hijo, el cabello plateado y los ojos color esmeralda. Han pasado ya un par de horas y Yuuri esta negado a salir de la habitación y peor aún, permitir que saquen el cuerpo de Viktor._

 _Entre de nuevo a la habitación, Yuuri sigue sentado a un lado de la camilla, Makkachin tiene su cabeza recostada en la pierna de Yuuri. Antes de decir algo me doy cuenta de que esta tarareando_

 _My love, leave yourself behind  
Beat inside me, leave you blind  
My love, you have found peace  
You were searching for release_

You gave it all, into the call  
You took a chance and  
You took a fall for us

You came thoughtfully, loved me faithfully  
You taught me honor, you did it for me  
Tonight you will sleep for good  
You will wait for me my love

 _—_ _Yuuri..._

 _—_ _No pude despedirme..._

 _—_ _No tenía forma de saber que se iría hoy._

—Pero... pude quedarme a dormir y... haber estado cuando pasara y no muriera solo. —Sus _lentes cayeron al suelo por Makkachin lamiendo su cara en forma de consuelo. — ¿Qué se supone que haga ahora? Solo lo... tenía a él..._

 _—_ _También me tienes a mí, para lo que necesites..._

 _Se levanto y me abrazo, en busca de un apoyo para no derrumbarse aún más. Tome su cara y lo bese en la frente, sonriendo levemente para él, que bajo la mirada casi al instante._

 _Estos días se han vuelto extraños, Yuuri me busca desde la mañana hasta la tarde casi noche cuando tiene que volver a casa. Se que estoy funcionando como un simple paño de lágrimas, sin embargo, estoy bien con eso, que piense en desahogarse conmigo y no con otro, eso quiere decir que existe un Vínculo, uno que para él es importante y significativo._

 _—_ _¿Para dónde vas tan elegante y... deprimente? —Yuri tiene llaves de mi casa, respingue al escucharlo hablarme. Es domingo, ha pasado una semana entre tanto lío para hacer un entierro normal y formal, donde aparentemente dejarían un reconocimiento por la virtud de Viktor en vida._

 _Acompañaré a Yuuri a ese funeral._

 _—_ _Tengo que asistir a un evento. —vestir formal e ir en una moto no es compatible, pues llegaré hecho mierda y mi acompañante también._

 _—_ _Se supone que íbamos a salir. Llevamos más de un mes sin salir y apenas..._

 _—_ _Tengo que salir, mañana te llevo al cine._

 _—_ _Quiero ir hoy._

 _—_ _No puedo hoy._

 _—_ _Pero yo si y quiero que vayamos juntos ¡Ahora! —quisquilla, puedo notar la alteración y preocupación en Yuri, supongo que realmente lo he ignorado mucho por estar al pendiente de la situación con Yuuri._

 _—_ _Te prometo que iremos mañana al cine y haremos lo que quieras, vendré en un rato, puedes quedarte y esperarme. —infla un poco los cachetes, doy un beso a uno de ellos. —Adiós._

 _—_ _Adiós..._

 _ **...**_

 _—_ _Este fue mi primer funeral, no pensé que nos fueran a recibir tan bien._

 _—_ _La familia de Viktor estaba alegre de que tuviera amigos a pesar de todo. —me responde con la misma expresión que mantuvo durante todo el evento._

 _Parecía un muerto, más pálido de lo usual, hinchado y que al llorar cuando era bajado el ataúd no vario de expresión en lo absoluto. Supongo que lo hizo en un intento de parecer fuerte, de no derrumbarse de saber que sería la última vez que vería a Viktor físicamente. Escuche de la madre de Viktor que pensaban regalarle a Makkachin, pues a pesar de haberlo tenido tanto tiempo, con ellos el animal lucía muy deprimido._

 _—_ _¿Quieres que vayamos a tu casa ya o por algo de comer?_

 _—_ _a mi casa está bien, no quiero darte más... molestias. —rodé los ojos, la insistencia sobre el asunto ya debería ser tema pasado._

 _—_ _Si realmente fuera una molestia para mí, no me esforzaría en preguntarte siquiera._

 _—_ _Lo siento..._

 _—_ _Ya a estas alturas deberías entender que si me preocupo por ti es porque eres importante para mí. —me mira con sorpresa. —Más de lo que yo soy para ti en realidad, como sea... Vámonos, estar aquí me pone de mal humor. —me subo a la moto, no puedo evitar la incomodidad de que por algún motivo Viktor puede estarme observando, esperando que cumpla con lo que me pidió._

 _Yuuri no replica, me abrazo esta vez a la altura del pecho, espero que de camino hasta su casa no llueva. Por obvios motivos íbamos en completo silencio, tardamos más de media hora en llegar hasta su casa, es muy lejos del cementerio y espero que Yuuri no piense en ir caminando. Estacione delante de su casa, e quito el casco y me lo entrego._

 _—_ _Eso que dijiste... ¿Es verdad? —unas cuantas gotas comienzan a caer._

 _—_ _No tengo razón para mentirte. Eres importante, muy importante, de la misma manera que lo fuiste para Viktor. —baja la mirada, apretando su brazo._

 _—_ _Yo aún... no puedo siquiera pensar en algo así. —comprendo que quiera mantenerse con el espejismo de Viktor, seguir en el luto, tal vez también deba darle un poco de espacio. —Quizás... en un tiempo, te considero alguien importante también, solo que no del mismo modo. —me mira apenado._

 _—_ _Puedo esperar, siempre y cuando no hagas a un lado por lo mismo._

 _—_ _No, no lo haría. —me sonríe apenas, el estruendo de la puerta abriéndose nos alertó a los dos._

 _—_ _¿Yuuri? ¿¡En donde estabas!?_

 _—_ _Te-tenía que ir a una...—la excusa no le sale, su padre, quién tiene un rostro bastante arrugado como el de un anciano llega de a zancadas hasta nosotros. —Papá..._

 _—_ _No me interesa que hayas hecho, se suponía que estarías estudiando en lugar de salir con... este esperpento de delincuente. —dice con tono despectivo, puse la pata a la moto, bajándome de esta para intervenir._

 _—_ _Señor, lo acompañe a-_

 _—_ _¡No me interesa! —repite a gritos. —Lárgate de aquí y de mi casa, no quiero verte ni siquiera cerca de mi hijo. —brama tirando de Yuuri que intenta soltarse de su agarre, posiblemente para refutar. — ¿Qué te he dicho de tener esta clase de amistades? Si pretendes tener amigos que al menos valgan la pena._

 _—_ _¡Él vale la pena! Practica conmigo, también me acompaña cuando lo necesito._

 _—_ _¿¡Con él has estado saliendo cada tarde!?_

 _—_ _Toshiya ¿Qué pasa aquí? —asumo que, la madre de Yuuri, sale de la casa viendo a su marido e hijo discutiendo._

 _—_ _Por favor señores solo somos unos amigos normales ¿Qué de raro tiene eso? Suéltelo que lo está lastimando._

 _—_ _No me digas como tratar a mi hijo criminal, vete antes de que llame a la policía por estar molestando en mi propiedad. Y tú Yuuri, yendo de esta manera por la calle, en una moto, abrazándote a otro-_

 _—_ _¡ESTABA EN EL FUNERAL DE VIKTOR! —se suelta. Por la mirada de ambos padres e de suponer que aquí algo iba a salir peor. —Otabek se ofreció a acompañarme y-_

 _—_ _te había dicho que no te acercaras a ese enfermo más nunca._

 _—_ _Ya de todas maneras murió cielo. —interrumpe la madre de Yuuri._

 _—_ _Yuuri mejor vámonos de aquí, puedes quedarte en mi casa hoy...—murmuro tomando su mano con intenciones de que venga conmigo, quizás mañana se calmen un poco los ánimos. Lo que paso me sorprendió._

 _Caí al piso con un golpe, llevé una mano a mi mejilla derecha, un poco de sangre había en esta por haberme roto el labio de un puñetazo, el hombre tiene bastante fuerza._

 _—_ _¡Más te vale no acercarte a él de nuevo! —El bullicio concluyo con el azote de la puerta de la entrada y yo sentado en el jardín con la mejilla moreteada. Genial, ya entiendo porque jamás los había visto, no quiero ni imaginarme que debe estar pasando ahí dentro._

 _ **Todo lo dejare  
Escapare contigo.  
Espérame en el balcón que volveré**_

 _—_ _¿Que te paso? —apenas entre a mi casa Yuri me salto encima, es curioso que sea el quién me reciba y no mis padres... a veces me preguntó si tan siquiera les importo._

 _—_ _Fue un pequeño incidente._

 _—_ _Uno que te tiene la mejilla morada... ¿Quieres que te ponga hielo ahí?_

 _—_ _Pues...—suspire, Yuri se alzó de puntas para darme un beso, pasando sus brazos por mi cuello y guindándose de mí, en busca de lo que ya se podrán imaginar._

 _Terminamos en la cama, como suele ser siempre que Yuri quiere, sin embargo, no lo disfrute del todo, no lo quería hacer con él, menos sabiendo que a quien deseo en este momento considera seriamente la situación, considera tomarme en cuenta para una relaciona futuro..._

 _Supongo que a final de cuentas no esta tan mal que tengan nombres parecidos, pues a pesar de lo que puedo sentir por Yuri, no quiero dañarlo, en algún momento debo de decirle la verdad._

 _ **...**_

 _—_ _Veo que te fue horrible con tus padres. —Yuuri asiente, su mejilla esta hinchada, pudo ser peor, espere una paliza más notable y monumental a una simple y común bofetada._

 _—_ _Mis padres no quieren que me junte más contigo. —juega con la manga de su sueter. —Creo que el saber que veía a Viktor aun cuando me lo prohibieron empeoro las cosas._

 _—_ _No pueden controlarte estando dentro del colegio. —el bufido frustrado de Yuuri llamó mi atención._

 _—_ _Por supuesto que no pueden y si pudiera tomara en cuenta lo que me dijeron, que intenten controlarme como si tuviera 8 años aun es odioso. Mi padre vendrá a buscarme de ahora en adelante, mi hermana me acompañara a las prácticas y si mi madre se entera de que hablo contigo por cualquier medio me va a sacar del colegio y nos mudaremos a Japón._

 _—_ _Wow...—acabo jadeando por lo rápido que hablo, apenas pude entender lo que dijo. —hallare una manera de que nos podamos ver, no puede ser tan difícil._

 _—_ _Si tú lo dices. —pongo mi brazo por sobre su hombro. — ¿Beka?_

 _—_ _Tu déjamelo todo a mi Yuu, tu déjamelo todo a mí. —aseguro sonriendo de manera casi maléfica a juzgar por su cara de miedo._

 _—_ _¿Yuu?_

 _—_ _Suena bien, o no te gusta..._

 _—_ _Es que en Japón eso es nombre, por eso es raro que lo pongas de apodo._

 _—_ _Pues... estamos en Rusia, así que serás Yuu. —apoye mi cabeza en la suya, el impidió que le diera un beso, tengo la impresión de que no podre tomarme tantísimas libertades como parece._

 _ **...**_

 _—_ _ **JODER.**_ _—farfulló por lo bajo, casi cayéndome, esta no ha sido de mis mejores ideas siendo francos._

 _Estacioné mi moto al lado de otra que estaba a un par de casas de distancia, me cole con relativa facilidad en el jardín de los Katsuki y después de un buen rato en el que pude cerciorarme de a donde debía ir me comencé a trepar por la pared de ladrillo. Me resbalé y apenas me pude sujetar del barandal del balcón, ahora no se tengo idea de cómo subir..._

 _—_ _¿Beka? ¡¿Qué estas haciendo?! —susurra tomando mis manos y con pocas fuerzas jalándome para ayudarme a terminar de subir. Lleve una mano a mi pecho, tirado en el suelo del mismo balcón. — ¿Estás loco?_

 _—_ _Desde el inicio...—jadeo aun muerto del susto. — ¿Taran? —Yuuri se ríe y termina siendo una gran cantidad de carcajadas, divertido por lo que hice, hace un buen rato que no lo escuchaba reír, tal vez esta tontería no estuvo tan mal._

 _ **Me dejas echar un ojo a ese corazón que posees  
Solo dame un mechón de pelo como mi amuleto**_

 _¿Cuántos días van ya? Son tantos que no puedo saberlo, hablábamos tan animadamente uno del otro en su habitación, en la cual ya he dejado muchas cosas, entre ellas chaquetas o camisas, las cuales Yuuri usa cuando sabe que llegaré._

 _Algunas veces me cuenta de cosas que hizo con Viktor, patinar juntos, practicar coreografías en parejas que por desgracia nunca podrán hacer, pero por suerte grabaron; que le dio su primera vez y viceversa; entrenar a Makkachin -el cual de vez en cuando se cuela en esta habitación-._

 _Otras veces llora, llora apoyado en mí, sabe que lo comprenderé y no diré nada al respecto. Hablamos de lo que yo he pasado con Yuri, como adoptar a su gato -ese animal con el nombre más largo de la vida-, ir a practicar tiro con uno de mis tíos, dejarlo caer a cada rato en la pista de hielo por mi incapacidad de seguir el ritmo tan delicado y fino que él tiene._

 _Entre nosotros dos nos escuchamos y atendemos a las vivencias del otro, en la búsqueda de enterarnos de que gusta, que odiamos, si realmente lo nuestro puede nacer y funcionar. Su cuarto es grande, por lo que de vez en cuando vemos que tan flexibles somos..._

 _¿Hace falta decir que Yuuri es tan flexible como la goma y yo siento que moriré de solo intentar tocar mis pies?_

 _—_ _Eres como un roble, menuda desgracia para un patinador. —aguanta la risa, yo también me río de mi desgracia así que no es raro._

 _—_ _Por eso mi manera de patinar es más especial. —me hago el ofendido, el me da un pequeño beso en la mejilla._

 _—_ _Como digas osito._

 _—_ _Pensé que era un principe._

 _—_ _Umm... Tal vez, solo un caballero puede ser tan rígido. —se carcajea sin poderlo evitar por lo que sea que haya en su mente, sonrió viéndolo reír. Es sencillamente..._ _ **Perfecto.**_

 _—_ _Men seni süyemin, Yuu. —confieso apoyando mi cara en mi mano, echado en el suelo mientras el sigue completa y absolutamente estirado. Ladea la cabeza y alargando la mano hacia su escritorio toma un pequeño libro._

 _—_ _Umm... ¿¡AH!? —me mira con la cara roja y mueca de espanto. Quito el libro de sus manos. —Po-por que dices algo como eso..._

 _—_ _La pregunta real, es que haces con un diccionario de kazajo. —frunzo el ceño, esto es muy casual. —Estabas... ¿intentando saber kazajo?_

 _—_ _N-no. —balbucea mirando a otro lado, me pongo sobre él. — ¿Be-Beka?_

 _—_ _Men seni süyemin, enserio. —lleva las manos a su cara, avergonzado._

 _—_ _Que injusto eres... Yo aún no puedo decirlo_

 _—_ _Toma el tiempo que quieras, yo no me cansare de decirlo. —aseguro con malicia._

 _ **El cuento se queda ya muy pequeño para nuestra historia  
Si yo no tengo lugar me debo marchar para no herirnos  
Si deseas yo me quedare.**_

 _—_ _YA lyublyu tebya. —ronronea Yuri a mi oído, dando un pequeño beso a mi cien. —Te veré mañana._

 _—_ _Adiós...—entra a su departamento y yo bajo por las escaleras del edificio. Camine muy lento hasta mi moto, pensando en lo que estoy haciendo. Es como en las aburridas películas que trata de tríos donde el protagonista tiene dos hombres o dos mujeres y debe terminar escogiendo una._

 _En algún momento debo decidir, lo cual duele por todos los lados y solo uno acabaría ganando en todo este asunto sin duda alguna. Si escojo a Yuri el estaría feliz y contento, ni siquiera se enteraría que estoy llevando una especie de relación semi romántica con Yuuri, pues estar cada noche en su habitación, abrazarnos y bromear de forma tan cercana para mi es romance. Yuuri acabaría decepcionado de mí,_ _ **solo**_ _y yo tampoco podría estar contento con esto._

 _Si escogiera a Yuuri, rompería la confianza que Yuri tiene en mí, siendo yo el mayor desgraciado de la vida por no decir claramente que no lo ame en ningún momento de la misma forma que a él._

 _—_ _¿te pasa algo? —espero y me crean, que no tengo ni idea de en que momento acabe llegando a la habitación de Yuuri, el cual sentado encima mia juega con los mechones de cabello que se vienen a mi frente._

 _—_ _Nada..._

 _—_ _¿Se trata de Yuri? —no es tan distraído como lo pensé. —Puedes dejar de hacer esto sabes... Dejar de engañarlo conmigo... No quiero que lo tuyo con él se arruine por culpa mia, si lo amas a él no tienes obligación de-—Lo cayo de un beso a los labios, Yuuri no se separa en ningún momento._

 _—_ _Esto no es una obligación, te amo y quién debe hacer ese ofrecimiento soy yo, el día en que te canses de mi compañía solo dímelo y me iré, hasta que ese día no llegue yo seguiré aquí para ti. —Yuuri sonríe, recostándose en mi de nuevo._

 _ **Estas condenado si vas conmigo  
pero te da igual o te da lo mismo  
Tu y yo ambos enamorados, si vamos al infierno que sea juntos**_

—Tengo... mucho sueño, no me quiero ir a bañar...—se queja por millonésima vez, ya tiene el bóxer y la chaqueta puestos de nuevo para no traer sospecha a su familia en caso de que entre a despertarlo o algo así.

Ya estoy con mi ropa puesta, se supone que ya es hora de irme, pero no es lo que tengo en mente en realidad, Yuuri me mira en la espera de alguna explicación de porque sigo aquí, una vez por quedarme de más tuve que esconderme ajo de la cama, antes de que su hermana me descubriera.

—Estaba pensando... —tome lugar en la cama de nuevo y él se sentó a mi lado. —... tener una relación así no vale la pena, si tanto nos estamos queriendo ¿Por qué no confesarlo y ya?

—Mis padres-

—Ignóralos, también a Yuri, ignora todo ¿me amas?

—Si, te amo ¿Por qué lo dudas? —me pregunta con cierto miedo en su voz. La sinceridad en su confesión me da más seguridad, sacó la pequeña caja de mi bolsillo.

—Quiero que nos vayamos de aquí. —lleva las manos a su cara, con los ojos aguados y viendo fijamente el anillo que con casi cinco meses de mesada logre comprar. Me costó elegirlo, lo pague por partes, tomar la determinación de pedírselo fue lo más complicado. —Quiero que huyamos de aquí, donde tus padres, Yuri, nadie que conozcamos nos pueda molestar.

—Beka...

—Si no quieres hacerlo te entiendo, es un plan bastante extraño y loco, no es como que pueda asegurarte una vida conmigo, apenas tengo diecisiete, tu dieciséis, sería tirar al barranco nuestra carrera por falta de sustento, pero-

No pude seguir con mi largo monólogo, él se me abalanza y me abraza con demasiada fuerza, temblando y sollozando sin razón aparente puse son puedo ver su cara. Él se aparta un poco, juntando su frente con la mía.

—Por supuesto que quiero irme contigo. —su tono pañoso contrasta con el apretujón que me dio en el pecho por la alegría, en serio me está diciendo que _si_ quiere casarse conmigo e irse a cualquier lugar con tal de permanecer unidos.

— ¿Estás seguro? —interrogó y él me asiente sonriendo tembloroso.

—Por supuesto que sí, hasta el fin del mundo.

Dimos un gran brinco por el susto de que la puerta se abriera, por esta entro Makkachin. El perro saltó a la cama y metió en medio nuestro, lamiendo la cara de ambos reclamando atención... ¿Esto quiere decir que también se escapa con nosotros?

* * *

—Quiero que terminemos.

Yuri abre los ojos enormemente, con sorpresa y pánico por lo que acabo de decirle.

— ¿Qué? Beka n-no juegues con eso que no es nada divertido.

—Escucha... Eres mi mejor amigo, no pienses que pretendía burlarme de ti algo así, te aprecio mucho y por eso no te rechace cuando me pediste iniciar esta relación. —comienzo a explicar en lo que su nariz se pone roja y sus ojos cristalinos. —Yo sentía lo mismo que tu desde el principio...

— ¡ME ESTAS MINTIENDO! —grita, di un paso atrás. —Tú me amas, me lo has dicho antes, yo lo sé, me amas igual a cómo te amo yo a ti, deja de estar jugando así, no es gracioso. —solloza con expresión rabiosa.

—Te estoy siendo sincero y no me crees. —bufó frustrado. —No pueden acusarme de esconderlo, así que si no quieres creerme es cosa tuya.

— ¡BEKA!

Ya lo dije así que, puedo irme tranquilo, más que tranquilo y en paz ya que Yuuri no tendría este resquemor. Al llegar a mi casa había un auto lujoso estacionado fuera de mi casa, apenas estacione frente se bajó la conductora, que resultó la madre de Viktor. Aida Nikiforov.

 **...**

—Yuuri me dijo que pensaban irse de esta ciudad, lo que no me dijo es como piensan hacerlo. —deje la cafetera en su lugar, lo mio no es cocinar a pesar de vivir teóricamente solo. —Ni a donde se quedarán.

—Pues...

—Escucha una cosa Otabek. —deja la taza en la mesa. —Yuuri se hizo mi hijo desde el momento en que convivió y alegro a mi Viktya, no dejará de ser mi hijo a pesar de la muerte de mi bebe y no pienso permitir nada que pueda arruinar su vida.

—Comprendo su preocupación señora, pero ya lo decidimos.

—Lo sé y no los pienso detener, la única razón por la que hable con los Katsuki es porque me aseguraron una posibilidad de vida para mi hijo, por lo demás, pueden irse al mismísimo infierno y mi pequeño no puede seguir viviendo con ellos. Se por experiencia que independizarte es bueno, bueno y muy difícil sin nadie que te apoye. —pone su bolso sobre la mesa sacando una especie de carta. —Así que yo les voy a facilitar el proceso.

— ¿Disculpe?

—Aquí tienen dos boletos a Japón, también para que lleven a Makkachin con ustedes. Conozco al primo de Yuuri y estoy más que segura de que podrá colaborar, de no hacerlo yo misma lo haré. —la determinación de esta señora me produce escalofríos. —Tendrán la vida juntos que tanto quieren, eso claro... Si se mantiene como los buenos niños que son hasta ahora. —sonríe al final.

—Muchas gracias, no hacía falta.

—Ni que lo digas, sé que tú lo harás muy feliz. —se levanta y me abraza, es muy extraño todo esto que está pasando.

 _ **Soy Romeo y será tragedia  
Espera el final de este cuento triste  
Más llora si te agarras fuerte a mi**_

Hay algo que me ha llenado de miedo últimamente. He empacado mis cosas, el dinero que yo tengo guardado de las pocas veces que trabaje como Dj en algunos bares, mis patines y demás elementos para el patinaje, me resigne a dejar mi moto, me compraría una nueva después... Si es que tengo un alma que vender para ese momento. Como iba diciendo, hay algo que me preocupa y es que _Yuuri se arrepienta._

Estoy determinado a irme con él a Japón, hoy es el vuelo en dirección a la isla nipona donde él nació, donde ha competido y ganado medallas. Lo que no puedo asegurar es que hoy por la noche se haga atrás, ambos somos adolescente y Yuuri es mucho más inseguro que yo, que tan solo se deja guiar por la corriente.

¿Qué pasa si no me responde? Que cuando vaya a buscarlo me ignore y deba irme yo solo pues ya tengo listo todos los problemas que acarrea irme del país. Temo que lo que Yuuri siente por mí no sea suficiente para hacerlo huir a mi lado de esta vida en secreto que tenemos.

Me recuerda a algo que dijo Viktor, el caballero que pretende huir con su principe, por el maremoto de secretos que tiene el caballero ante todo el mundo, mis padres tampoco saben nada de lo que he decidido y que de saberlo ponen cadenas a la puerta de la casa para que no huya.

Estaciono la moto donde siempre, mis maletas ya están en el aeropuerto donde Aida y su esposo nos esperan para hacer una pequeña treta con la que podemos salir del país. Antes de llegar plenamente a la zona trasera de la casa veo un par de bolsos bastante grandes y que se ven llenos, aparte de una maleta pequeña con un estampado de huesos.

Tome una roca del suelo y la lance al balcón, golpeando el cristal de la puerta que abrió a los pocos segundos. Yuuri está vestido, con mi chaqueta puesta y debajo una camisa, se ríe por la pose que hago de querer atraerlo, no sería difícil hacerlo en realidad.

—Has silencio chiquito, silencio...—susurro a Makkachin que me lame la cara antes de terminar de llegar al suelo. Yuuri sube al barandal del balcón y baja por este, lo atrapo antes de que caiga por completo. — ¿Listo para irnos mi principe?

—Como quiera mi caballero. —mofa conmigo, ambo riendo como idiotas absolutos, a punto de hacer una tontería irónicamente.

 _ **No importa que pasará, pero vayamos juntos  
Si el príncipe resulta anticuado  
Puedo ser para ti lo que tu desees**_

—Quiero que me llamen apenas lleguen a Japón ¿Esta bien?

—Si voy a llamar.

Lo de que sienten a Yuuri como su hijo no es exagerado, realmente lo ven así, están casi histéricos preparándolo para el vuelo, explicando lo que debe hacer una vez lleguemos. A mi pues... Me miran con una cara de si hago daño a su pequeño y lindo bebe me van a degollar y colgaran lo que quede de mi cuerpo de un árbol.

No quiero decirlo ahora en voz alta, tal vez los Nikiforov se enojen conmigo si lo digo. Siento que están usando a Yuuri de reemplazo de Viktor, una especie de excusa para seguir apegado a un pequeño de edad contemporánea para no asimilar el luto de que han perdido al único hijo que tuvieron y a juzgar por sus edades, el único que pudieron tener.

Tampoco los culpo, una vida de enfermedad es cuanto menos dura y deprimente, pensar que de esta manera tienen a alguien en quién depositar ese amor que no pudieron es razonable. Entramos a donde están los pequeños restaurantes y tiendas, pasando delante de las puertas, no hay muchas personas, es tarde y en Rusia no se suele viajar de noche, es una pena que Makkachin no pueda ir con nosotros.

—Okaio...

—Ohayo gozaimasu. —me corrige, aprender japonés será más difícil a cuando aprendí inglés. —Esto costará bastante...

—Hay gente que habla inglés en Japón ¿verdad? Me limitare a lo que hacia aquí. —vamos, que aquí no hablo ruso perfecto, pero, aun así, pude sobrevivir la mayor parte de mi vida.

—Yuzuru podrá encontrar algún lugar en el que puedas trabajar y entiendan inglés. —ríe levemente. Habló con su primo, quién supuestamente ya le había encontrado trabajo como asistente en unas aguas termales cerca de una pista de patinaje.

—Me siento cansado...

—Que curioso que tengas sueño hoy cuando has pasado más de 5 meses visitándome y no tenías nada de sueño. —burla con sonrisa coqueta, me recuesto de su hombro.

—esta vez no tengo la adrenalina de que tu padre nos va a descubrir, por eso puedo estar cansado libremente. —excuso.

—En Japón las paredes son finas, así que tendrás la adrenalina que gustes.

—Que revelador, tengo muchas fantasías en mi lista. —mi sonrisa lo asusta, veo algunos aviones llegar.

Mi ritmo cardíaco está muy tranquilo, lo difícil ya pasó, está hecho. Vamos a dejar a nuestras familias para hacer una vida por nuestra parte. Pude rescatar a mi "príncipe", es nuestro momento de ser felices sin que nada más allá de una vida normal nos molesté.

Nuestro estatus de Romeo y Julieta está por fin roto sin su trágico final.

 _ **El zapato de cristal te queda  
Ahora esto cambiaria a un final perfecto  
Estoy aquí y yo te voy a rescatar**_

Un rubio camina por los pasillos de los vestidores con los audífonos puesto, enfurruñado como nadie en el mundo juzgar por su expresión fastidiada. Su cabello atado en un par de trenzas concluyendo en una pequeña coleta. Mueve el cuello por la molestia, aún falta mucho para que la competencia inicie y eso lo tiene molesto, si ya estaban todos los patinadores ¿Por qué esperar?

Sabía que competía contra un tailandés y un checo, de ahí en más es un completo ignorante en cuanto a sus rivales. Tampoco tenía necesidad de saberlos, sabía que ganaría el oro en su primer Grand Prix Final, la leyenda estaba muerta, su oportunidad de ganar estaba más que a la vista, Yakov y Lilia se lo han asegurado con creces.

Se detiene al ver a alguien familiar, entre cierra los ojos y retira los auriculares de sus oídos, dando largos pasos en dirección a la persona que mira distraída su celular. Sus ojos e iluminan en emoción junto a su pulso acelerado.

— ¡OTAB-!

— ¡Beka~! —por su lado apenas logra vislumbrar una larga melena de cabello negro, que lo hace detenerse y fijarse en lo que ocurre.

Esta persona se abalanza sobre Otabek, casi subiendo a su espalda por el salto y el kazajo voltea, algo cambiado, con el cabello igual de corto por los lados y la parte superior más larga, tanto así que es capaz de hacer una pequeña cola.

—Perdí a Celestino y no dejan a Minako pasar, ayúdame. —pide el japonés, Yuri abre la boca paulatinamente, asombrado por lo que ve.

—te dije que debías ver como se hacía el peinado, no esperar a último minuto para buscar a quién te lo hiciera. Qué lógica tiene que seas tú quién carga el cabello largo y yo quién te lo peine. —refunfuñaba el kazajo tomando la larga melena para empezar a trenzarlo.

—Se enredaría y debería cortarlo, además, el peluquero aquí eres tú. —responde con una pequeña risa. Una vez culminado el peinado se voltea. —gracias.

—Vamos a la pista, te toca primero. —ambos se toman de las manos. Otabek se fija en quién los observa. —Hola Yuri.

—Eh... ¡Hola! —saluda nervioso al ruso que sigue viéndolos sin creer lo que tiene frente suyo.

Aparte de todo, el japonés había saludado con su mano derecha, en la cual resalta un brillante anillo dorado, del mismo modo que esta uno en la mano de Otabek. El mundo estaba dándole vueltas.

—ustedes...

—ya es tu turno, vamos rápido. —apura ante el llamado de Yuuri. El rubio los siguió apresurado.

El corazón se le compungió sin una explicación, Otabek tomó la chaqueta y protectores de Yuuri mientras éste escuchaba lo que su entrenador le estaba diciendo. Dio un tirón a la chaqueta de Otabek para llamar su atención.

— ¿Pasa algo?

—te desapareciste... por dos años...

—Así es ¿Hay algún problema?

— ¡No me dijiste nada de adonde te ibas y ahora vuelves con... con el cerdo! —exclama casi errático.

—Por supuesto que volví con él, es mi esposo.

— ¿Es-esposo?

—Nos casamos en New York hace unos meses, creí que te habías enterado, la gente lo vio muy importante aparentemente. —saco su celular y lo entrego al rubio, mostrando una noticia sobre un par de patinadores en una boda.

Tuvo que sostener al rubio antes de que se cayera al suelo, Yakov llego pronto para ver que ocurría con su pupilo mientras Yuuri daba inicio a su rutina, con la cual comenzaba la seducción a su marido. Otabek no aparto la mirada de él en ningún momento.

Ya seis meses de matrimonio, unos hermosos seis meses en los que vivían tan tranquilos como al llegar a Japón. La vida de ambos, aunque complicada por estar viviendo solos fue muy feliz, los Nikiforov mandaban dinero todos los meses para colaborar con la joven pareja. Otabek trabajaba por la noche como DJ, Yuuri por el día en un establecimiento de aguas termales y estudiaba en la universidad por las noches, al contrario del kazajo.

En las navidades recibían a los Nikiforov en su casa, quienes traían múltiples regalos y disfrutaban de las competiciones invernales japoneses con Yuuri participando, donde gano tercer y primer lugar en dos competencias distintas.

Los gastos a nivel de carrera deportiva fueron cubiertas por los países a los que representan por su obvio talento. A pesar de ser rivales esto lo tenían a modo de juego, ver quién de los dos iba a poder ganar por encima del otro, si el estilo delicado o el más brusco.

El traje negro y seductor que Yuuri carga junto al cabello hacen pensar en una persona, la que de estar viva miraría con orgullo como la rutina hecha para él es hecha. Viktor había dejado múltiples rutinas para Yuuri, cada una tan bella como la otra.

Otabek no podía negar que el japonés hacia esto en honor a él, a su primer amor, del cual no carga ni celo o rencor. Muchos dicen que el primer amor no se olvida y el segundo es el duradero. En esta pareja existen los dos, mientras Yuuri tuvo su primer amor y vive con el segundo, Otabek está junto a Yuuri como su primer y único amor.

Una historia que empezó por simple curiosidad de una de las partes, sin saber que se haría profunda y denominada como secreto, el mejor y más bello secreto que tuvo el caballero para proteger, amar y permanecer junto a su adorado principe que cualquiera desea.

Es una pena por el hada, que ahora llora incrédula por lo ocurrido, más no se arrepiente. Ahora es feliz y desea que Yuri lo sea en algún momento. Yuuri concluye su rutina, observándolo con una sonrisa retadora, una clara señal de

 _Ven e intenta superarme._

Si, la vida junto a Yuuri Katsuki sería á lo que pasará


End file.
